The Feelings Of Love (Pretty Rhythm)
by TheAngelsFallsAtLast
Summary: Disclaimer: I dont own Pretty Rhythm! This is my first fanfic :)
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

 _ **~The Feelings of Love~**_

 _Prologue: Its been 4 years since MARs retired from the Prism Shows. Mion, Aira and Rhythm wanted to explore new things and they also wanted to be able to fall in love. Will everything go as planned? Will our three Stars be able to fall in love? _

_Or will something go wrong for these three? Keep Reading to find out!_


	2. Chapter 1 - Out Shopping!

_**~The Feelings Of Love~**_

Chapter 1 - Out Shopping!

 **Aira's POV**

I woke up and looked at my phone.

{4 Missed Calls and 3 Messages}

I looked at the time and screamed **Mom why didn't you wake me up!?**

I changed into my clothes i chose yesterday and ran out of my house.

Crap, Mion's gonna kill me for sure...

 **Mion's POV**

I took out my phone and saw what time it was.

Geez, That Aira! I said a bit angry.

She's 30 minutes late... I'm gonna call her now!

Mion calm down she'll probably come soon. Rhythm said a bit worried.

Fine... I looked at my phone and started to get worried.

Is she okay? I started thinking.

[After 10 minutes have gone]

 **Aira's POV**

I look around and try to find Mion and Rhythm.

There they are! Mion, Rhythm! I shouted.

Then Mion and Rhythm came running towards me.

Why are you so late! Mion asked half shouting.

I'm so-... I was cut off by Rhythm who suddenly hugged me and said

Don't ever scare me like that again!

I looked at Rhythm and said: I'm really sorry Rhythm and Mion, My mom forgot to wake me.

It's okay, Rhythm said smiling.

Lets start shopping now! Mion said also smiling.

We went to many different shops and tried out clothes and of course we bought pretty much.

When the sun started to set we all said goodbye and started walking towards our home's. Mion's house was in a different direction than my and Rhythm's house but her dad came and picked her up. (Her parents live with her now).

So me and Rhythm talked about different things on our way home.


	3. Chapter 2 - Help!

_**~The Feelings Of Love~**_

 _ **Chapter 2 – Help!**_

Aira's POV

I looked at my phone when i suddenly heard ''OMG ISN'T THAT AIRA FROM MARs''

I quickly started running.

The fans kept running after me when i suddenly felt someone grabbing my wrist and dragging me in to a valley. I looked up and i saw...

Shou-san?! I said surprised.

I could feel my heart break a little since i was madly in love with him when i was a prism star...

I tried to look normal but i could feel that my heart broke every moment i was still there looking up at him, I decided i will ask him why he's here and why he helped me.

Shou-san why are you here?! I said while i tried sounding normal.

Well actually since i quit doing the prism shows i moved here. Shou said a bit embarressed.

Eeh?! Are you serious? I said really surprised

Yeah... What are you doing here? Shou said

I also live here... I said still a bit surprised

Alone?! Shou said a bit angry and worried

Yeah, But Rhythm Is my neighbor so I'm not really alone. I said and smiled

Okay... Shou said a bit relieved

Arigatou for saving me Shou-san but I have to go now. I said with a smile

Your Welcome... Shou said

I started walking out of the valley when I heard Shou-san say something.

I turned around and looked at him.

Aira it was fun seeing you again... Shou said with an embaressed smile.

S-Shou-san would you like to exchange phone numbers? I said flushed

Sure... Shou said while blushing madly.

(After Exchanging Contacts They Parted Ways)

Shou's POV

I was still embarressed from the sudden encounter with Aira..

She looked like she was fine...

I've really missed her...

I was just about to call Hibiki when he called me.

Hi, I said while thinking a bit about Aira...

Yo! Hibiki said Happily

Why so happy? I said

I saw Rhythm today! But she was with a black haired girl and had fun so I didn't want to interrupt... I think the black haired girl was Chris Kaname her little sister...

Hibiki said a bit sad but i figured it was because he missed Rhythm

Well I met Aira just a moment ago... I said

Wh-What?! You met Aira and you aren't super happy? Hibiki said really surprised

I was happy we exchanged contacts... Apparently they live here too.. I said

What! Can't you ask Aira if everyone wanna meet up like old times!

Hibiki said happily.

Ehm... Sure, I said but i was a bit unsure about the idea of meeting up with the girls

Good, I'll call Wataru and tell him! So please check with Aira as soon as you can!

Hibiki said

Okay... I said

Bye! Hibiki said

Goodbye... I said

I texted Aira and told her about the idea

(a few minutes)

I got a text back that said

''Yeah, That would be really fun I'll tell Rhythm and Mion''

Well that went fast...


End file.
